


Северуса Снейпа здесь нет

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	Северуса Снейпа здесь нет

Он был полон, полон до краев. Шел по узкому коридору осторожно, чтобы не расплескать себя. Шел осторожно, по узкому-узкому коридору с тысячей закрытых дверей в чужие купе. Шел, прижав к груди чашку с кипятком. Чашка исходила паром, грела тощее тело через все слои одежды, кожи и притворства, грела и обжигала пальцы, и была полной до краев.

Остановившись у запаянного окна, он уставился куда-то вдаль. Поезд поворачивал, и скоро можно было разглядеть его хвост, там, в хвосте, квадратные окна блестели от солнечных лучей, и за каждым кто-то стоял, прижимая к груди чашку.

Поезд дернулся, и кипяток вылился на худые пальцы.

***

Ему приснился Гарри Поттер, каким он был в свой первый день в школе. Только это был лодочный сарай, та майская ночь, когда Северус истекал кровью. Маленький Гарри Поттер с его круглой головой и в круглых очках, одетый в новенькую школьную форму со слишком длинными рукавами, собранными гармошкой на локтях. Северус лежал на спине, как это и было на самом деле, и пытался что-то сказать, а на уши давило, словно они находились под водой. Кровь все текла и текла, и Гарри Поттер не мог пережать его рану своими маленькими пальцами.

***

Он вышел на улицу и пошел, волоча за собой чемодан. Пальцы болели, холодный осенний воздух обжигал лицо, почему-то холоднее всего было вокруг сомкнутых губ. Люди шли ему навстречу по бесконечно длинной улице. Люди были одеты в твидовые пальто и шерстяные брюки, обмотаны шарфами, на шеях у многих висели фотоаппараты или нитки наушников. Люди громко говорили, словно сами с собой.

Он шел и шел, почти не думая о направлении, ноги сами вынесли его к знакомым местам, и скоро уже навстречу ему перестали попадаться твидовые прохожие, нет, ничего подобного. Скоро узкие улочки спутались, как шерстяные нитки, а в конце одной из таких стоял дом, серый и какой-то дымный, спрятанный за деревьями, гнутыми, черными, как горелые спички.

Северус долго стоял на крыльце, глядя на дверь, у которой кто-то оторвал ручку.

«Добро пожаловать», наверное, думал он.

***

Ему приснился Альбус, смешной и мудрый старик. Они пили чай со сладостями, Альбус ронял кубики сахара в кружку один за другим, и Северус не мог отвести глаза, завороженный монотонностью этого действия; потом Альбус сказал: «Посмотри на меня». Северус вскинул взгляд. «Тебе надо вернуться домой, - велел Альбус. - У меня к тебе маленькая просьба».

«Но ты же умер», - возразил Северус.

«А разве это важно?» - удивленно поднял брови Альбус.

***

В пыльные стекла пробивался мутный и тоже словно пыльный свет луны. Зеркало в углу было почти черным от старости и отпечатков лиц, которые когда-либо в нем отражались.

Старый шкаф чуть приоткрыл дверцы, приглашая.

Северус открыл дверцы и вынул платье. Оно висело на проволочных плечиках, поникших однажды и навсегда.

Он коснулся пальцами тонкой ткани. Платье-призрак, платье-вздох. Почти истлевшее, раньше времени – не от старости, а от чего-то другого, более жестокого.

Он скинул рубашку, переступил ногами, освобождаясь от брюк. Голую кожу ткань облепила мгновенно.

Он встал у зеркала. Тряхнул головой, рассыпав волосы по плечам. Пальцами кинул пряди на лицо, скрывая его, потом отвел в стороны, открывая глаза. Глаза хищника, они блестели слишком сильно, и пришлось опустить ресницы, чтобы притушить этот взгляд.

Странное дело, он не чувствовал себя глупо, стоя в пустой комнате в старом подвенечном платье матери. Нисколько. Ему просто хотелось посмотреть…

Иллюзия была пугающе хороша. Не то из-за длинных волос, не то дело в семейном сходстве… Мать никогда не была женственной; ни приятных округлостей, ни тонких, изящных черт лица. Если бы она сейчас стояла рядом, их можно было бы запросто спутать.

Он спрятал тяжелые кисти рук в складках юбки, опустил голову, плотно сжав губы.

Нет, все же, различие слишком бросалось в глаза. Взгляд. В нем не было покорности, не было смирения.

Никто бы их не спутал.

Глаза хищника.

***

Ему приснился Сириус Блэк, красивый, юный. Сириус Блэк смеялся, волоча его по бесконечному школьному коридору, крепко сжимая его запястье. Сириус Блэк все время оборачивался, лицо – искаженное смехом – оплавлялось, словно восковое. Северус все пытался прикрыться, грудь или живот, или ниже, но что можно спрятать за узкой ладонью, какую часть правды? Сириус Блэк волочил его, наряженного в женское платье, и двери классов распахивались им навстречу.

На самом деле, никто из них не знал. Никто никогда не узнает.

***

Он прошел по дому, волоча изъеденный молью шлейф по ступеням. Сутулясь, подержался за ручку двери своей комнаты. Не зашел.

Беззвучно прошагал по коридору. Призрак в подвенечном платье. Все кости в теле болели, словно боль, повинуясь странным законам памяти, впитывалась сквозь ткань.

В родительской спальной было душно. Ошметки штукатурки и крысиный помет крапинами расцвечивал пол.

Северус сел на край широкой кровати, раскидав юбки по дырявому покрывалу.

Вдруг ему стало страшно. Он выпутался из платья, сдирая его с себя, разрывая тонкую ткань. Бледной лужей оно разлилось по полу. Северус облегченно выдохнул. Обнаженный, он повалился набок, скрючившись в пыльной постели.

По голой коже лунный свет хлестал еще больнее.

***

Ему приснился Реддл. Реддл тех еще времен, когда безумие не проступало так отчетливо на его тонком, аристократическом лице. Тонкая переносица и тонкие губы, тонкие волосы, которые Реддл так старательно укладывал: черная волна накрывала лоб, изогнутая, как прибрежная линия.

Реддл курил сигарету, и дым струился из его приоткрытого рта, складываясь в прозрачных змей. Они свивались под потолком в клубки, начинали брачные танцы. Реддл говорил что-то, долго говорил, но Северус не мог различить ни слова – только сам звук голоса, льющийся прерывистым потоком. Вкрадчивые, холодные интонации. Реддл изгибал губы, сжав зубами кончик сигареты. Он протягивал руку, чтобы поправить Северусу соскользнувшую с плеча бретельку.

***

Его отец ничего не боялся. Ни собственной силы, ни хрупкости чужих костей. Ни боли, ни смерти, ни «ваших поганых фокусов». Ни общественного мнения.

Его отец ничего не боялся, тем сложнее ему было понять, как вышло, что его сын - трус. Тобиас глядел дико и немного брезгливо, если его сын дрожал, плакал, вздрагивал. Словно трусость была позорной болезнью. Отец лечил.

«Трус, трус», - повторял он, швыряя тяжелую ладонь то в спину сыну, то в затылок, то в лицо. Северус никогда не спорил, не сопротивлялся. Раз за разом своим безмолвием он лишь подтверждал диагноз.

«Трус, трус».

Однажды отец ударил его на людях. Они возвращались откуда-то, не вспомнить, откуда и по какому поводу в руках у него было подтаявшее мороженное. Не вспомнить, что пошло не так, что разозлило отца. Северус помнит удар – он все их помнит – и последовавший за этим возглас. Возглас со стороны, будто кто-то поймал непредназначенную ему боль и озвучил. Прохожий, широкоплечий, коренастый парень, моложе и сильнее отца (хотя казалось, что нет, не существует людей сильнее). Парень схватил отца за плечи и встряхнул, оттесняя в сторону. Гневный, стремительный. Защитник.

Северус помнит, как мелькнуло перекошенное лицо отца за плечом незнакомца. А потом помнит ярость, такую кипучую, что почти обварила его изнутри. Помнит, как кинулся на парня – тощий ребенок, размахивающий кулаками; должно быть, нелепое было зрелище. Он колотил в широкую спину, беззвучно, крепко сжав губы. Он не видел перед собой ничего. Он хотел лишь причинить боль, убить, уничтожить того, что тронул его отца, кто посмел его унизить.

Дома ему и за это тоже попало.

«Как дикий», - гаркнул отец. И все же по лицу его можно было понять – доволен.

Но это ничего не изменило.

***

Ему приснилась Эйлин, она собирала чемодан.

«Пожалуйста, не уходи», - рыдал Северус, хватая ее за руки, дергая юбку, вцепляясь в плечи. «Не оставляй меня с ним!». Эйлин скидывала книги в чемодан, все его книги, его учебники и старые дневники, а потом захлопнула чемодан и спрятала под кроватью. Склонившись к Северусу, взяв его лицо в свои сухие ладони, она тихо сообщила: «Сегодня ночью мы сбежим».

Северус проснулся прежде, чем это произошло. Даже во сне у них – ни единого шанса.

***

Северус узнал номер и стал звонить часто, слишком часто. Ни разу трубку не брал Поттер, всякий раз голоса были разные, смутно знакомые, откуда-то из прошлой жизни. Он мог бы напрячься, вызвать в памяти лица, соответствующие этим голосам, но ему было достаточно знать – это не Поттер, это кто-то из его окружения.

Со временем он даже ждал звук чужого голоса в трубке, звонил, чтобы услышать незнакомое «Алло?». Хотел убедиться – Поттер не один. Рядом с ним кто-то есть. Все хорошо.

Иногда он, как какой-то телефонный маньяк, вставал по три раза за ночь, чтобы помолчать в трубку, после этого и спалось спокойнее. Сам он никогда не подавал голоса. Не подал бы, даже если б мог.

***

Снейпу приснился первый день: каким он был и каким не был. Большой зал, оплывшие свечи и легкий гул, который не стих, даже когда Директор встал к трибуне, произнести торжественную речь открытия. Этот гул... пчелиный рой, жужжащий в голове, глубоко внутри, неискоренимо. Хотелось выбить этот звук из себя, раскроить себе череп. Хотелось вскочить и выбежать из зала прочь, словно он был впечатлительной барышней. Северус помнил тот день, помнил в деталях, абсолютно ненужных: и какой расцветки был наряд Альбуса, и что подавали на ужин, и как долго пришлось сидеть за пустым столом, поджидая новичков: погода была отвратная, и какой-то первокурсник, кажется, свалился в озеро - эти неуклюжие лодки Хагрида вечно раскачивались на ветру. Да, кто-то свалился. Или это случилось в другой год? Северус помнит все в деталях: лицо Поттера, по-детски круглое, оно сразу бросилось в глаза среди прочих лиц. Снейп думал, что не узнает его, по крайней мере, не так сразу. Конечно, о нем много говорили, его имя мелькало в газетах, но без фотографий. Поттер жил у родственников. Поттер был точной копией своего отца.

Поттер знал.

Конечно, он знал... все знали. Северус читал это во взглядах других людей: их знание. Его имя не было на слуху, процесс был закрытый, но... всем ясно, как быстро разносятся сплетни в школе. В закрытой школе-пансионате, к тому же. Он сказал только Альбусу. Просил у него второй шанс. Так, словно это положено - получать второй шанс после подобных... ошибок.

Северус был принят и прощен; по крайней мере, ему назначили полную ставку и дали должность декана. Самый юный декан в истории Хогвартса, как он после узнал. Он смотрел в лица мальчишек-семикурсников, в их бледные, презрительные лица, отражения его собственного лица. Они знали. Они помнили его учеником; они помнили его другом Люциуса Малфоя. Тогда еще не было зазорно знаться с этим человеком; тогда он с гордостью произносил это имя. Оно было защитой, стало - печатью на устах. Малфой и другие... все участники процесса.

Дело Реддла.

Макгонагалл - та знала наверняка. Альбус ничего не скрывал от старой кошки. Северус никогда не смотрел ей в глаза. Не заговаривал без веского повода. Она и сама сторонилась его. Но в год, когда к ним поступил Гарри Поттер, она обратилась к Северусу.

\- Мальчик нуждается в заботе и ласке, - сказала она. - Не важно, на каком факультете он будет, я рассчитываю на справедливое к нему отношение.

\- Я не собираюсь выделять его среди прочих, - вяло огрызнулся Северус. - Я буду одинаково несправедлив ко всем своим ученикам.

Он не сдержал своего слова. В тот день, когда Поттер стоял в длинной шеренге первокурсников, Северус поймал его взгляд. Яркий зеленый проблеск за стеклами круглых очков. Стало душно, ворот мантии затянулся вокруг горла, словно предвещая далекое, страшное будущее. Поттер знал все о вине и предательстве; даже если никто не потрудился еще просветить его, он знал. И Северус возненавидел мальчишку так сильно, как только посмел.

Но во сне - во сне юный Поттер улыбнулся ему. На голову мальчишке водрузили Распределяющий Колпак, и через секунду был вынесен вердикт. Спрыгнув с табуретки, Поттер прошагал к преподавательскому столу. Он забрался к Снейпу на колени, спокойный, и все вокруг принялись хлопать, а на тарелках появилась еда. Приведения кружили под потолком, срывая звезды и роняя их вниз. Одна такая плюхнулась в кубок с тыквенным соком, и Поттер прыснул со смеху, доверчиво поднимая лицо.

Его глаза были такими зелеными, что Снейп тут же проснулся.

***

Пошел снег. Рано в этом году. Люди вечно раздувают из мелочей события: вот и теперь улицы заполнились детьми, возбужденно кричащими, ворошащими тонкий белый слой. Слишком рано для игры в снежки, рано для снеговиков, только снежные ангелы были допустимой забавой - и вскоре вся улица словно стала посадочной полосой для крылатых. Северус наблюдал из окна, как его сосед выходит во двор с лопатой. Постояв немного, мужчина вернулся в дом. К вечеру окно замерзло, стало непроницаемым. Так даже лучше: никто не заглянет внутрь. Никто не заметит тусклый свет, что жег Северус. Только свечи. Лампы все давно перегорели, лопнули, рассыпались в стеклянную пыль. Электрического света не существовало.

Северус зажигал толстую, старую свечу, огонь которой отражался во всех зеркалах, становясь потусторонним. Северус шагал по дому, шурша юбкой, с подсвечником в руке, словно жительница старинного поместья с призраками.

Словно призрак собственной персоной.

В ту ночь, когда выпал снег, Снейп не мог уснуть. Он набрал номер, прижал трубку к уху, погрузился в молчание.

Молчание разбилось о сонное поттеровское: "Алло?". И после, тихое: "Кто это?".

Кто это? Знать бы.

Снейп не дышал. Он вжимал трубку в лицо так, что скула заболела, заболели пальцы на правой руке, заболело все тело: от сдерживаемой дрожи, от ликования, которое раскручивалось внутри, грозя разорвать напополам. Северус впитал голос Поттера в себя, похитил его, вырвал против желания, и это - настолько интимное, настолько ночное чувство - когда низкие нотки и хриплый вдох сложились в фразу, а фраза выплыла из динамика телефона, чтобы стать заложницей, трофеем. Случайной победой.

Это было похоже на изнасилование. С колотящимся от ужаса сердцем, пьяный от чувства собственной власти, Северус ждал, рассчитывая получить что-то еще. Еще одно слово, один вздох. Он мог представить все отчетливо: босые ноги, согнутое колено, Поттер привалился к стене, потому что у него голос человека, говорящего в полусне. У него голос человека с закрытыми глазами, без очков и, возможно, без пижамы.

"Я кладу трубку", - пригрозил Поттер, и Снейп закрыл глаза.

Ему было достаточно.

Больше, чем он способен был вынести.

***

Он забрал волосы в высокую прическу. Они были достаточно длинными, чтобы уложить их. Грязные пряди, предмет насмешек. Он пронзил их гребнем, украшенным тяжелыми каменьями. Вскинул подбородок. Глубокий синий - не его цвет. Это было платье, которое мать никогда не носила. Его личное платье. Лежало на дне чемодана. Северус вез его, как контрабанду, спрятав под книгами и черными, бесстрастными одеждами. Купил в одном из безымянных магазинчиков у моря. Продавец нахваливал ткань, бормотал на незнакомом языке и все мусолил подол между скрюченных пальцев. Материал и впрямь был хорош. Тонкий, как цветочный лепесток. Льнул к коже, ласкал ее. Глубокий синий. Как море на глубине.

Короткое платье, открывающее лодыжки. Крепкие, покрытые темными волосами. Снейп рассеянно изучал себя в зеркале. Он повернулся, и юбка всколыхнулась. Он повел плечами. Положил руку себе на бедро, белые длинные пальцы на синем. Глубоком синем. Медленно сжал пальцы, собирая ткань складками.

Он не чувствовал себя нелепо. Не в эту секунду.

***

Телефон зазвонил на следующую ночь. Снейп проснулся, дернувшись в постели, согнувшись пополам, вцепившись в одеяло. Вытаращил глаза в ночную тьму. Этот звук, что разбудил его. Чудовищный, непонятный. Как если бы мертвец вдруг заговорил.

Телефон, лежащий на полу у кровати, трезвонил с полчаса.

Потом затих.

Снейп не сомкнул глаз до утра, лежа на краю постели, скрючившись. Он свесил одну руку вниз, так, чтобы кончиками пальцев касаться трубки. Когда телефон дребезжал, легкая дрожь передавалась в руку.

***

Северусу приснилась Лили. Она нависала над ним, лежащим в постели, сладко-беспомощным, щекотала его прядями своих длинных волос.

\- Не моргай! Не шевелись, даже не дыши!

И он покорно задерживал дыхание, позволяя ей скользить пушистой кисточкой по щекам и лбу. Он видел, как крохи пудры плавают в воздухе, вспыхивают искрами в солнечных лучах.

\- Посмотри на меня, - велела Лили, и Северус широко распахнул глаза, позволяя ей провести черной щеточкой по ресницам. - Я завидую. Почему такие ресницы достались мальчишке? Нет, это совершенно нечестно. Я напишу официальный протест!

Северус усмехался, и Лили сжимала пальцами его подбородок, наклоняясь еще ниже.

\- Ну, так-то лучше.

В тот день она поцеловала его, а он извинился: это все, что он смог. Он извинился, и тем заставил ее плакать. Во сне он сделал то же самое, а Лили растворилась, исчезла, как туман, сколько бы Северус не звал ее обратно.

Эти слова никогда не работали.

Однажды он перестанет их произносить.

***

Гарри Поттер был здесь. Здесь, на его улице. Снейп слышал его голос, видел его силуэт за окном. Снейп хранил молчание, глубокое, как глубокий синий. Он чувствовал присутствие Гарри Поттера, как чуют бурю животные: всем существом, каждой клеткой своего бесполезного тела. Гарри Поттер заглядывал в окна, приставив ладони к лицу козырьком. Северус прятался в дальних комнатах. Он ждал, когда буря минует. Дверной звонок гулко вскрикивал, измученный, уставший звонить снова и снова. Наконец, Поттер ушел.

Северус сел на полу в прихожей, прислонившись спиной ко входной двери.

Он обессилел. Словно бежал до самого Хогвартса.

***

Ему приснилась та ночь второго мая. Первые выстрелы раздались в холле, и Снейп собрал тех учеников, что были с ним, в кабинете Истории. Он велел им оставаться на своих местах и забаррикадировать дверь. Он должен был остаться с ними - перепуганные, маленькие дети, третий курс, гриффиндор и рейвенкло. Но Снейп выбежал в коридор. Он едва мог сделать вдох. Каждый его шаг казался возмутительно громким. Стреляли внизу, девичий визг раздался чуть ближе - второй этаж, похоже. Северус метался от кабинета к кабинету. Он хотел найти Поттера.

Он помешался, кажется.

Никого из учителей. Все словно исчезли. Потом уже он узнал, что многие эвакуировали детей, кто-то отводил группы в класс астрономии, самый дальний уголок школы, самый безопасный. Он не встретил никого на своем пути, только эту костлявую кошку, миссис Норрис. Она сидела на углу у лестницы, раздраженно помахивая кончиком хвоста. Северус кинул на нее взгляд и принялся спускаться. Он должен был найти мальчишку. Ясно, что Реддл пришел за ним.

\- Никто не пострадает, если вы отдадите мне Гарри Поттера, - голос, усиленный громкоговорителем. Вкрадчивые, безумные нотки. - Подумай, Гарри, хочешь ли ты, чтобы твои друзья умирали из-за тебя?..

"Не поддавайся, глупец!", - хотел закричать Северус. Он спешил вниз по бесконечной лестнице, вниз, к смерти, к безумию, к потраченным пулям. Ступени мелькали под ногами, ладонь с тихим шуршанием скользила по перилам, пока в один момент не зацепилась за торчащий из перил гвоздь. Резкое, короткое движение. Северус замер, разглядывая ладонь. Кровь сочилась из его руки, из разомкнутого рта вспоротой кожи. Линия жизни, линия сердца... никогда не разбирался в этой ерунде.

Реддл использовал для него нож, не пули. Знал, как Северус ненавидит это: липкую, горячую кровь. Ужасный алый цвет.

Северусу приснилось, что кровь собирается на его ладони в капли, в буквы, в иероглифы. Это послание, но Северус не способен его расшифровать.

До самого утра, до самого пробуждения он стоял на лестнице, глядя на свою ладонь.

***

Поттер вернулся. Никто и не сомневался! Упорный мальчишка. Уже не мальчишка вовсе, но все равно упорный. Долго ходил вокруг дома, расшатывал заднюю дверь, но замки сделаны на славу. Конечно, если Поттер решил бы использовать таран, все кончилось бы плачевно. Но Поттер лишь колотил, время от времени выкликая коротко, свирепо:

\- Снейп! Снейп!

"Не будь идиотом, - молча заклинал Северус. - Я умер".

Гарри Поттеру и смерть была не указ.

Утомившись, он уселся прямо на крыльце. Северус слышал скрип ступеней. Сам он прижимался спиной к двери, сидя на коврике в прихожей. Он слышал каждый вдох Гарри, мог представить себе каждое белое облачко, вылетевшее из его рта. Руки озябли, ноги озябли, сквозняки задували в дверцу для газет.

\- Я ведь все время думаю, - сказал вдруг Гарри с той стороны, - что мог бы остаться. Если бы я тогда не ушел... я все время об этом думаю. Мог бы... ну, не знаю... дать тебе шарф. Чтобы кровь остановить. Мог бы вообще наплевать на этого чокнутого. Я ведь все время думаю.

"Не льстите себе, вы не способны думать", - вот что Снейп должен был ответить. Эти слова родились в нем и толкнулись изнутри о сжатые губы.

\- Ты бы взял мой шарф? - спросил тихо Поттер. Северус слышал, как он скрипят ступени. А потом - калитка. Ему казалось, он может слышать скрип новеньких кроссовок Поттера, пока тот уходит все дальше и дальше, к раздолбанной остановке, где автобусы останавливаются раз в два часа.

Северус помнил тот шарф. Пестрый, полосатый, гриффиндорский. Омерзительный. Он бы взял.

***

Он совсем не мог спать. Он соорудил записку: аккуратные, чернильно-четкие буквы на белом листе. "Северуса Снейпа здесь нет". Он хотел оставить записку на двери, но быстро одумался. Словно ребенок, врущий гостям: "Никого нет дома, говорит автоответчик!". В раздражении Северус отшвырнул записку. Она оставила на его ладонях черные пятна. Если глядеть на них краем глаза, казалось, они двигались, меняли очертания, отвоевывая территорию.

Недостаток сна влиял на него убийственно.

***

\- О тебе ходили слухи. Разные... - Гарри Поттер сидел на крыльце уже довольно долго. Там было холодно, на крыльце. Из-под двери тянуло сыростью. Северус втягивал носом воздух: у него всегда был отменный нюх. Он распознавал реакции прежде, чем они происходили, и тем не раз спасал лабораторию от взрывов и пожаров.

На сей раз пахло прелыми листьями, подступающим морем. Размокшей землей, гниющими полотнищами ткани на провисших веревках. Утопленниками. Бедный квартал: каждую осень в реке вылавливают пьянчуг, распухших в удивлении от встречи со смертью. Когда-то Северус ждал, что его отец окажется среди них, мертвый и вялый, выброшенный на берег, как речной мусор. Всякий раз напрасно: Тобиас Снейп был достаточно ленив, чтобы в дождливую погоду засыпать на ковре у обогревателя, а не на опустевшем пляже.

\- Говорили, что ты убил его, Дамблдора. Он был старый, конечно, но... кто знает? Говорили, что это сделал ты. У тебя ведь... вид злодея.

Доки было совсем близко. По ночам Северус слышал, как гудели баржи. Тяжелые, неповоротливые - стальные киты, каждую ночь они уходили куда-то, а к рассвету приходили новые. У них были нелепые, красивые имена: Ариадна, Андромеда, Орион. Кричали день и ночь чайки, белый помет залеплял каждый дюйм пристани.

Северус слишком давно не выходил из дома (неделя? Две? Месяц?..), но мог представить отчетливо все, каждую опостылевшую деталь - кривые столбики ограды на набережной, тусклые тенты над скобяными лавками, узкие улицы с приземистыми, кривыми домами, будто врытыми в землю намертво.

Поттер здесь был не к месту. Залетная птица. Его Северус мог представить тоже, хотя не видел уже несколько лет (кроме снов, конечно). Он мог увидеть мальчишку, сидящего на рассохшихся досках крыльца. Согнутые в коленях ноги, линялые джинсы, длинные, грязно-белые шнурки.

Северус мог увидеть, как его губы шевелились, когда он произносил:

\- Было время, когда я верил в это.

***

Северусу приснился Люциус. Вечно изнуренный, состарившийся. Уже видны были его залысины, идущие от высокого лба. Вид это придавало самый породистый, но от этого не менее жалкий. Люциус был похож на пуделя, выставочную собачонку, особенно в последние годы. Реддл зашел слишком далеко, все они зашли слишком далеко, и к тому времени даже Люциус сумел это понять.

Северусу приснился тот день, когда Люциус пригласил его на чай. В очередной раз; сколько их было, этих приглашений? Ни разу они не означали чаепития. Во сне Северус шел по богатому дому, и под ногами его был мрамор, и над головой - мрамор, и стены из мрамора и позолоты, словно в музее. Ковры, напольные вазы, светильники - во сне они все были как настоящие, воссозданы до мельчайших деталей. Видно, он сохранил их в памяти, хотя и перестал обращать внимание на всю эту дребедень довольно быстро. И все-таки в первый раз это было все равно, что в сказку попасть. Северус пришел в школьной форме, потому что это была самая приличная его одежда, а Люциус насмехался над ним. Он всегда насмехался, но никогда не переходил черту: Северус так ни разу и не нашел повода смертельно обидеться.

Во сне Люциус разлил чай по фарфоровым чашкам, они балансировали на излучине седла. Лошади смирно ждали, высокие, с сильными, злыми ногами: костяное копыто способно было пробить черепушку одним ударом. Лошади ждали, опустив ресницы.

\- Садись на черную, - велел Люциус. Он уже был в седле, ловкий наездник, взметнулся в воздух, как по волшебству, даже не качнув чашку. Северус с ужасом взирал на него снизу.

\- Забирайся ко мне, Снейп, - тоном высокомерного мальчишки говорил старик с жидким хвостиком, перетянутым лентой. - Я хочу поговорить о твоем будущем. И о будущем Драко.

Северус пятился прочь, и лошади гневно фыркали, а Люциус смотрел ему прямо в глаза, горько, обвиняюще. Скоро его фигурка стала совсем крохотной, едва различимой на фоне этой белой громады - Малфой-мэнор. Голос Люциуса доносился как из колодца:

\- Трус!

Он эхом звучал в ушах Северуса все утро, пока за окном не пошел ливень и не смыл все мысли прочь.

***

\- Я понятия не имею, когда это началось... - голос Поттера был едва различим из-за дождя. Северусу пришлось лечь на пол, прижаться ухом к прорези для писем, чтобы хоть что-то услышать. Ежедневная исповедь, обязательный ритуал. Упрямый мальчика вознамерился заработать себе воспаление легких. - Но я просто... замечал. Обращал внимание. Все считали, ты меня ненавидишь. А я должен был ненавидеть тебя.

Было слишком сыро и зябко, в этом доме вечно ходили сквозняки. Северус душил в себе кашель, громыхающий в груди, в горле. Прижимал кулак к губам, а потом осторожно, рассеяно водил языком по сухой коже костяшек. Безвкусна. Словно его и не было, словно он и впрямь оказался лишь воспоминанием в пустом доме.

(Сколько же он не выходил? Месяц? Два?)

Кажется, он сходил с ума.

\- Особенно под конец. О тебе столько историй ходило. Может, еще и потому, что ты всегда держался в стороне. Все учителя жили в школе, а ты каждый вечер уходил домой. Я смотрел на тебя из окна. Иногда. Как ты идешь к воротам.

Ему следовало бы выйти. Добрести вниз по улице до магазина. Раньше там была семейная лавка, Джонас и сыновья, а сейчас - какой-то чистенький супермаркет. Он мог бы купить этих супов в баночке: томатный, фасолевый. Ему нужно питаться, чтобы жить. Вечно приходилось себе напоминать. Раньше Альбус напоминал: Северус, на одной науке не проживешь! Заявлялся прямо в лабораторию, отрывал от работы, отвлекал своей бесполезной болтовней. Все больше о школе да о мальчике. "Мой мальчик", - говорил Альбус о Гарри Поттере. "Мой мальчик". Будто имел на это какое-либо право.

Иногда Северус думал, что следовало убить его. Как Альбус и просил. По крайней мере, так директор смог бы сохранить достоинство. Так его смерть оказалась бы милосердной, и Реддл не добрался бы до школы.

Хогвартс всегда был безопасным местом; полным мальчишек, следящих за Северусом из окна.

\- Конечно, мы знали, где ты живешь. Паучий Тупик. Название тебе подходит... - Гарри Поттер ухмыльнулся там, за дверью. Северус услышал тихий звук резкого выдоха. - Однажды я проследил за тобой. До самого дома. А потом приходил еще. Смотрел твою почту. Газеты и рекламные брошюры, больше ничего. Запущенный сад, гнилое дерево на заднем дворе. Ничего особенного. Ничего нового. Я ходил вокруг, вынюхивал. То есть - расследовал. Мне казалось, я смогу выяснить что-то. Правду. О том, что ты натворил. Что ты сделал с директором Дамблдором.

Северус улыбнулся, утыкаясь лицом в ковер. Грязный, пыльный, плоский от тяжести многих ног. Северус потерся о него щекой, чувствуя, как пыль забивает ноздри. Чихнуть - или закашляться - и все будет кончено. Конец игре, фарсу. Открыть дверь, в конце концов. Ведь он не трус, он больше не был трусом (кажется, это вышло из него вместе с кровью, когда он пытался собрать свое горло в лодочном сарае).

\- Однажды я нашел твои ботинки на заднем крыльце. Ты оставил их за дверью. Снял, прежде чем войти в дом. Я выждал пару минут, а потом бросился к ним. Ты мог бы увидеть меня из окна, если бы выглянул. Я боялся так, что чуть сердце не остановилось. Твои ботинки стояли там, черные, начищенные, как обычно. Левый и правый. Я зачем-то сунул в них руки, и стельки оказались еще теплыми. Это было так... странно. Я ведь даже и не думал до этого. Что ты живой человек. Что ты тоже... теплый.

Тихий звук. "Снейп, снейп, снейп", - застонал Гарри чуть слышно. Это больше не было именем, это был зов, древний, как мир, и он не имел букв.

Северус просунул в щель для газет кончики пальцев и коснулся шеи Гарри.

***

Как и любой успешный мальчик, Гарри Поттер в своем юном возрасте уже имел подружку. Он встречался с Джинни Уизли, младше на курс, дерзкая девица: рыжие волосы жесткие, как проволока, глаза густо обведены карандашом. Снейп мог их представить. Они наверняка выбирались из школы, чтобы встретиться где-нибудь в укромном местечке. Идеально для этого подходил тайник в пустой, скрюченной Иве. Поттер знал о нем, как о любом другом полезном месте в школе.

Снейп мог представить это (и представлял).

Вишневое вино, приторный, навязчивый вкус. Языки приникли друг к дружке, трутся, сплетаются медленно и вяло, как в полусне. Тяжелое дыхание, его рука на скромном бугорке ее левой груди, золотой кулон-сердце на шее. Какая-нибудь музыка - может, Смитс или Дилан? Что нравится подросткам? Бульканье в бутылке, шепот, тихий смех в полумраке, а потом снова дыхание, все громче и все тяжелее.

Снейп думал об этом слишком часто, слишком с большим упоением. В какой-то момент он осознал, что представляет себе другую девушку рядом с Поттером.

Это было похоже на удар, только последствия куда более трагичные.

***

"Я был болен тобой", - сказал Гарри Поттер.

"Однажды я видел тебя... я видел тебя в окне. В доме горел свет, а я стоял на улице. И сперва мне показалось, у тебя кто-то есть, но это же дикость, это же невозможно... потом я понял: это был ты. В женской одежде. Ты держался так свободно, так... спокойно. А я стоял и смотрел, под деревом в твоем саду. Я подумал - если рассказать в школе, если кто-то узнает, это будет взрыв. Такая новость: профессор Снейп носит платье! На секунду мне показалось, что ты в моих руках. Я хотел зайти в дом, сказать, что больше не боюсь тебя... что теперь я - главный. Представляю, что бы ты мне ответил! Я проторчал под деревом до глубокой ночи, отморозил себе все на свете. Не мог уйти, пока у тебя свет не погас. Когда вернулся в школу, уже светало. Я лежал в постели и все думал, думал... потом ты мне приснился. В первый раз."

"Температурные весенние ночи", - вспомнил Северус. Ледяной воздух и пылающие щеки. Он шел через сад к калитке, по примятой мокрой траве, мимо мусорных баков, изрисованных стен, шел прямиком к школе на холме, похожей на рыцарский замок; и в ее толстых стенах он чувствовал себя профессором, требовал к себе почтения, уважения, какого никогда не увидеть мальчишке из бедняцкого района, какому-нибудь Сопливусу или даже безымянному "сынишке Тоби".

Он требовал так, словно имел полнейшее право, а в ответ получал полные сонной мути взгляды. Получал сдавленные зевки и клонящиеся к столам головы; бессмысленные, невнятные оправдания и бездарные эссе. Он вышагивал перед полным классом болванов, неумех и бездарей, глядел на их прыщавые щеки, на их перекошенные галстуки и лохматые вихры, и все время гадал: чем полны их ночи? Уж точно, не сном и не чтением; куда крадутся они под покровом тьмы?

Шестнадцатилетние мальчишки, без царя в голове, без стыда и без страха, полные бурлящей, кипучей глупости, этого вечного двигателя молодых: они были так далеко от него, словно за тысячи космических миль.

Один из них, оказывается, все это время проторчал в его саду.

Гарри Поттер, голос за дверью.

***

Снейп никогда не хотел стать женщиной. Будь у него шанс, он бы не изменил ничего, ни единой клеточки своего тела: ему не нужны были ни мягкие груди, ни влажные губы, ни нежный голос.

Ему не нравилось все это. Ему нравилось быть мужчиной в женском платье.

***

Поттер позвонил, должно быть, это было его представлением о манерах. В пустом доме звонок отдался эхом, пролетел по комнатам бесплотной волной звука.

Дверь была приоткрыта.

Северус слышал шаги: медленные, нерешительные. Вверх по лестнице. В доме царило запустение, но вряд ли Поттера могли смутить мотки паутины или парочка трещин в стенах. Он шел, словно преодолевал невидимый барьер. Должно быть, ему было страшно. Северус был бы напуган на его месте; но Северус - трус, а Гарри - отважный мальчик.

Скрип двери. Поттер заглядывал во все комнаты на этаже. Северус представил его на пороге родительской спальни. Закрыл глаза, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла.

Наконец, Поттер постучал в его комнату. Наконец-то. Вот он уже стоял на пороге: в строгих брюках, в рубашке. Словно собрался на похороны. Он даже старался сделать что-то с волосами (без особого успеха, но попытки очевидны). Северус ждал его, надев свое лучшее платье. Он натянул даже перчатки. Старые, даже не материны, а, вроде бы, бабушкины: плотный черный атлас. До сгибов локтей. Хорошо: они скрыли метку. Реддл обожал ставить метки.

Поттер замер на пороге, напряженно вглядываясь в полумрак. Северус нарочно отодвинул кресло подальше к стене, где тень густая и надежная. Оплывшие свечи давали неровное мерцание, которое и светом не назовешь. Электричество отключили давным-давно, так что Северусу приходилось довольствоваться средневековой романтикой. Но Поттер мог решить, что это все - для него; свечи, как и застарелый запах лаванды, витающий в воздухе. Если бы Северус мог говорить, он бы все объяснил. Он бы яростно отрицал и оправдывался, отрицая, что оправдывается. К счастью, он не мог сказать ничего. Ни по поводу свечей, ни по поводу всего остального.

Величайшее облегчение.

Поттер переступил с ноги на ногу. Словно жеребенок. Он всегда был похож на кого-то такого: на жеребенка или олененка, стройного, быстроногого, трогательно худого и вместе с тем - несущего в себе звериную, неуправляемую энергию.

Сейчас он, конечно же, вырос.

\- Профессор? - неуверенно произнес он. Снейп поднял записку, которую держал на коленях. "Северуса Снейпа здесь нет". Поттер шагнул ближе, чтобы прочитать. Кашлянул, прочищая горло.

\- Тогда... могу я подождать его здесь?

Он опустился в соседнее кресло. Сложил руки на коленях. Не отпускал взглядом, напряженным, ищущим, будто ждал подтверждения. Северус легко коснулся горла, перетянутого нитями бус. Поттер тряхнул головой, уронив на глаза челку.

\- В ту ночь, когда ты... - начал он, но Северус снова показал записку. Поттер глубоко вдохнул. - Прости. - Он улыбнулся, кажется, и протянул руку. - Тогда нам следует начать все заново. Я - Гарри.

Снейп едва коснулся его пальцев. Сквозь тонкую ткань перчаток он вдруг почувствовал жар. Жар этот расползался по телу, пока полностью не охватил его.

Какая-то из свечей погасла, потому что в комнате стало темнее. Вдруг Поттер оказался на коленях перед его креслом. Он стиснул лодыжку Северуса сквозь гладкую ткань юбки. Прижался жесткой грудью к коленям, подался вперед, за мутными стеклами очков совсем не видно было глаз.

\- Как хорошо, что ты жив, - с силой произнес он, словно хвалил за качественно проделанную работу. - Как... правильно. Я думал, я сойду с ума.

"Я думал, что сошел". Северус взял мальчишку за плечи, чтобы отстранить, но так и не закончил жеста. Пару секунд они просто глядели друг на друга в темноте, напряженные, забыв дышать. Потом отпустило. Поттер плюхнулся на протертый ковер у его ног, застенчиво погладил носок туфли.

\- Это красиво.

Снейп положил руку ему на макушку.

Когда Гарри ушел, Северус еще какое-то время сидел неподвижно. Потом он огляделся, случайно бросил взгляд в зеркало, старое, тусклое, прислоненное к стене, и ужаснулся. Его вид... до крайности нелепый. Костлявое тело в маскарадном костюме: юбка до пола, перчатки, декольте на впалой груди... даже не вульгарно - смешно. Брошь с выпавшим камнем, клипсы, оттянувшие мочки уха. Грязные волосы сползают по щекам к шее, словно блестящие черные водоросли. И комната его в том же виде: лже-кожаное кресло, пропыленные портьеры, вычурная чернильница, которую он где-то нашел... помоечная роскошь. Поверх всего этого - пыль и потеки грязи. Да и сам он... когда в последний раз был в душе? От него должно пахнуть. От него пахнет, как от мертвеца, и въедливый душок лаванды делает только хуже.

Северус скорчился, закрыв лицо руками. Позор.

Он словно очнулся.

***

Гарри приходил теперь каждый день. Северусу не пришло в голову запретить этого, да к тому же, вряд ли бы его мнение на этот счет имело хоть какой-то вес. Все, что он мог сделать – сохранять дистанцию, усаживаться в тени, в строго оговоренное время принимая тщательно продуманную позу, так, чтобы их встречи превращались в подобие театральных представлений.

Так было проще. Безопасней.

Ему предстояло много дел. За несколько дней он вынес кучу хлама к задней двери, ведущей в запущенный сад. Поломанная мебель, торчащая острыми рейками во все стороны, словно невиданный монстр. Старая одежда, слишком ветхая, чтобы можно было ее починить. Бесконечные стопки газет: Тобиас подписался на несколько изданий, чтобы со спокойной совестью считать себя «башковитым» - не хуже тех умных парней, которых он презирал. Северус помнил, как отец сидел в субботние утра с газетой в руках, со стаканом пива на подлокотнике кресла, далеко вытянув длинные худые ноги. Он шуршал этой газетой так, словно хотел сделать заявление, но вряд ли хоть что-то интересовало его в тот момент. Взгляд Тобиаса был мутным, остекленевшим. Вряд ли он успевал накачаться до такого состояния с утра пораньше, а значит, дело в чем-то еще, в чем-то другом – оцепенение, свойственное в тихие минуты тем горлопанам из бедных кварталов, которые слишком много работают и слишком буйно отдыхают.

Газет накопилось так много, что Северус потратил несколько часов, перетаскивая пропыленные насквозь стопки к задней двери. Они высились теперь там, темной, кренящейся башней, и Северус невольно отводил взгляд. Ему неприятно было даже касаться старой, завернутой уголками вверх бумаги.

Затем он устроил уборку. Смел паутину, расплескал воду по старым, потускневшим полам. Окна трогать не стал, и стекла, заросшие грязью, остались непроницаемыми.

Все это отнимало у него много сил. Ему приходилось делать частые перерывы, во время которых он лежал на ковре, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Он поражался одной только мысли, что раньше был способен провести на ногах целый день, целый день в сражении: с тупыми учениками, с назойливыми коллегами, с Альбусом, с самим собой. Сражения были жестокими и не прекращались никогда, но у Северуса хватало сил.

Похоже, он исчерпал их тогда без остатка.

***

Северус всегда успевал переодеться к приходу Поттера. Он одевался, стоя у окна и глядя на улицу сквозь мутное стекло. Из его комнаты была видна подъездная дорожка, которой никто никогда не пользовался. Кучи опавших листьев, прелых и скукожившихся, у обочин. Проржавевший насквозь велосипед, который кто-то пристегнул к ограде, да так и оставил.

Северус ступал в платье, как в воду. Гладкая ткань прилипала к коже, нежной, деликатной лаской. Северус хотел бы чего-то более ощутимого. Платье с корсетом: затянуть себя, охватить со всех сторон, ограничить. Жесткий шнурок, который врезается в пальцы, пока его затягиваешь, и косточки, которые чувствуешь при каждом вдохе…

Северус расчесывал свои длинные волосы. Они порядком отрасли за прошедшие годы. Прежде он всегда выдерживал одну и ту же, четко рассчитанную, длину. Он стригся у старика в конце улицы, в крохотном, пропахшем одеколоном салоне. Теперь его волосы стали такими длинными и такими тяжелыми, что оттягивали голову назад. Северус пропускал пряди сквозь пальцы, поднимал к затылку, чтобы оставить открытой шею с широким, выпуклым шрамом. Шрам закрывали бусы.

Северус сжимал в пальцах крохотную застежку туфель. Его пальцы всегда были чуткими, проворными: он легко справлялся с крючками и пуговками, узелками и замочками, которые всегда присутствуют в женских нарядах, превращая их в оборонительную крепость нагого тела.

Затем он садился в кресло и закрывал глаза, погружаясь в мечтания. Он думал о Поттере, шагающем по его улице. О Гарри, который стоит на крыльце и приглаживает волосы, нервно выдыхая. Он ждал, и Поттер всегда приходил.

***

Если Гарри Поттер и заметил изменения, происходящие с домом, то ни словом не обмолвился. К моменту его появления в доме уже было темно. Долгий, тяжелый день оставался позади, с его мучительными часами, и трудами, и призраками. Поттер подходил к креслу, осторожно перешагивая свечные огарки, расставленные по комнате тут и там. Он садился на пол, прижимаясь плечом к колену Северуса. Иногда рассеянно скользил пальцами по носку туфли, иногда сжимал голени Северуса, и его руки были похожи на кандалы, и в некотором роде это было упоительное ощущение.

Гарри мало говорил. Слово, произнесенное вслух, в этом доме казалось почти преступлением: нарушением всех установленных порядков. Вспоминая теперь, Северус понял, что Гарри и прежде-то был довольно косноязычным; оживленно болтала в их троице подруга-заучка, эта лохматая девчонка. Знает ли она? Рассказал ли Гарри кому-то об их встречах? Северус был уверен, что нет. Молчание, установившееся между ними, было как обещание безопасности.

В свой второй визит Поттер принес термос и печенья. Отчего ему так страстно хотелось поглощать пищу, оказавшись в гостях, было загадкой. Но Северус потрудился разыскать пару чашек, и в следующий раз они прихлебывали чай. Сухое печенье крошилось в пальцах, осыпалось на колени. Поттер собирал крошки пальцем, очерчивая замысловатые узоры на ткани платья.

Северус ел без аппетита, но с удовольствием наблюдал за жующим юношей. Глядел на движения его сильной челюсти и представлял их животными, бредущими по пути эволюции. Поттер был молодым зверем, а Северус – слабым и изнуренным, и желал быть проглоченным, пережеванным, послужить для него пищей. Эта странная фантазия приносила ему удовольствие. На губах его появлялась смутная улыбка, которая заставляла Гарри Поттера нервно ежиться.

Иногда Северус запускал пальцы под туго стянутые нити бус и гладил шрам, зудящий, ноющий.

***

Ему стало проще вставать по утрам, а сны больше не казались такими реалистичными, такими плотными, словно утренний туман. В голове словно прояснилось. Теперь Северус с удовольствием принимал душ. Он стоял под струями едва теплой воды, пока подушечки пальцев не сморщивались от влаги. Он скручивал волосы в узел и выжимал. Он позволял воде заливаться в рот, и на языке оставался медный, озерный привкус.

Некоторые комнаты Северус запер и больше туда не входил. Другие расчистил от хлама и паутины, редкие портреты положил лицами вниз, вымел из ящиков мертвых, сухих насекомых, выбил пыль из подушек и покрывал. Наградой ему служила шкатулка – Северус нашел ее на дне гардероба, за коробками и старым тряпьем. Возможно, мать прятала ее от Тобиаса, чтобы тот не продал драгоценности. Словно ребенок, обнаруживший пиратский клад, Северус заворожено вынимал из шкатулки тяжелые клипсы, потускневшие от времени цепочки, гладкие, как змеи. Он нанизывал на пальцы перстни, благородные, изысканные. Шляпные булавки, заколки, изорванная кружевная перчатка до середины кисти, брошь в виде слепой осы: камни, составлявшие сетку ее глаз, потерялись.

На самом дне он нашел свернутый вчетверо листок. Его рисунок; детские каракули, должно быть, он нарисовал это по заданию учителя в начальной школе. В квадратных, кривых фигурках едва ли можно угадать мать и сына, огромное солнце над их головами грозит вот-вот обрушиться сверху. Она сохранила это… странно, Северус никогда бы не заподозрил Эйлин в сентиментальности. И все-таки она держала это убожество в своей заветной шкатулке, с другими ценностями.

«Мама», - произнес Северус одними губами, прислушиваясь к себе, к своим чувствам. Но он будто онемел, в душе его ничего не шевелилось. Аккуратно сложив все на место, Северус закрыл шкатулку и забрал в свою комнату.

***

Реддл был абсолютно чокнутым, но упорным человеком. Вначале… о, вначале все его преступления имели четкую систему, и семья Поттеров была всего лишь частью этой системы. В ту ночь был Хэллоуин, и это жуткое клише – совершать убийство в такие ночи, посреди гвалта и взрыва салютов, но Реддл не мог отступиться от плана, не мог ждать. Должно быть, ему тоже это все действовало на нервы: кричащие дети, пестрый маскарад, насмешки и сладкий, одуряющий запах жженой карамели, заполнивший воздух. Где именно он просчитался, в какой момент его педантичность уступила безумию царящего вокруг хаоса?

Вспышки мигалок на полицейских машинах казались всего лишь отражением фейерверков. Ребенка вынесли из дома, завернутого в простынку. Он вопил так, что звенело в ушах. Его родители тоже были спеленаты простыней, последним саваном. Северус ждал за деревом, содрогаясь всем телом, он не мог оставаться и не мог уйти, не мог отвести глаз. Тела Лили и Джеймса были неотличимы под белым полотном, словно смерть стерла между ними все границы.

Реддла посадили в машину двое мужчин в форме. Он озирался по сторонам, словно знал, что на него кто-то смотрит. Треск раций (или салютов?) оглушил Северуса. Он знал, что будет ненавидеть себя за это, но в ту секунду чувствовал только величайшее облегчение: все кончилось. Кончилось.

В ту же ночь он отыскал Люциуса, и вместе они напились. Спустя две недели был суд, дело получило большую огласку. Выживший мальчик стал знаменитостью. Его лицо с круглым, большим лбом украшало все передовицы. Черно-белая печать не могла передать яркость шрама на лбу, но Северус и без того мог все представить в деталях. Иногда по ночам он слышал крики; он часто их слышал с тех пор, как связался с Реддлом, но теперь он точно знал, кто кричит.

Захлебывающийся, жалобный, звенящий плач.

Спустя полгода сообщили, что Реддл умер в тюрьме. Северус знал, что это неправда, не может быть правдой. Это знали все, все они, люди, которых он называл «слугами». Меченные. Они уверяли себя, что все кончилось, так, словно это могло стать правдой.

В тот день, когда Реддл явился за Гарри Поттером, чтобы завершить начатое, Северус знал: на этот раз его очередь кричать. В этом была высшая справедливость. Единственное возможное искупление.

***

Он думал о Поттере в течение всего дня, беспричинно прокручивая в голове разные образы.

Вот Гарри Поттер плывет, погружаясь в соленую воду то одним, то другим ухом. Вот сосредоточенно крутит ручку, меняя настройки радиоприемника. Вот он изображает шотландский акцент, рассказывая анекдот про ирландца, шотландца и англичанина. Вот грызет плоскую таблетку аскорбиновой кислоты, будто это конфета. Чешет подбородок, который к ночи зарастает щетиной. Ищет второй носок, свесившись с кровати, отросшая челка падает на лоб, щекочет переносицу. Вот он смотрит на часы, переступая с ноги на ногу на дождливом перроне. Снимает очки, и на носу его остаются две едва различимые вмятинки. Вот он снимает трубку, вот он спит, приоткрыв рот, и белый проблеск зубов гипнотизирует. В своих фантазиях Северус склонялся сверху, просовывал палец в рот и касался гладких, прохладных зубов, задевая и мягкую изнанку губы, такую горячую и влажную. В его фантазиях Гарри Поттер открывал глаза, зеленые, изумленные, нисколько не затуманенные сном.

Но чаще Северус фантазировал о том Поттере, который не имел к нему ни малейшего отношения. В его фантазиях Поттер занимался повседневными делами: стиркой, завтраком, пробежкой, ремонтом. Совершал покупки, принимал решения, перешагивал через лужи. Взрослел, старел… кончал, лениво поглаживая себя сквозь домашние штаны.

В его фантазиях Гарри Поттер был таким далеким и таким реальным, что Северус едва узнавал его вечерами, оказавшись с ним наедине.

***

Он непростительно поздно осознал, что происходит. Поттер приносил еду, конечно, но это казалось простой необходимостью занять чем-то рот, чтобы молчание не казалось тягостным. Только потом Северус понял: Поттер его… подкармливает.

Поттер починил проваливающуюся ступеньку на лестнице, забил досками разбитое окно на чердаке, а однажды принес с собой грабли и смел гнилую листву с лужайки на заднем дворе. Он разжег костер, и в темноте пламя взметнулось высоко, заполняя яркими бликами спальню, в которой скрывался Северус. Глядя из окна на мальчишку, уставшего, но довольного проделанной работой, Северус задавался вопросом: к чему все это?

Между ними по-прежнему не было ничего, кроме молчания, припорошенных пылью воспоминаний, неясной вины, странных задверных признаний Поттера и секрета, который Северус никогда не рассчитывал сохранить.

***

Однажды он представил, что будет с ним, когда Поттеру это все надоест. Как долго длятся подобные эпизоды? Забавные странности, сбрендившие учителя, мрачные приключения, в которых нет ни явной опасности, ни жаркого азарта, а только тоска и вонь прогнившего дерева. Поттер будет вспоминать об этом спустя пару лет, как об очередном эпизоде своей жизни. К тому времени Северус будет покоиться глубоко под землей, его кости будут пробиваться к поверхности тела, его плоть будет распускаться, как лепестки цветка, выпуская наружу что-то более долговечное. Когда-нибудь он станет скелетом, как образец из кабинета естествознания, то странное существо с длинными костяными крыльями и вытянутым черепом, подвешенное на тонких нитках под потолком… он станет экспонатом, равнодушным и обнажившимся.

А Гарри будет взрослеть дальше, и скоро не останется никого, кто подумает о нем: «мальчишка». Он будет меняться. Сперва неуловимо: черты его лица загрубеют, станут жестче. Изменится взгляд. Походка. Манера разговаривать. Он станет насвистывать себе под нос или начнет курить. Будет забывать вещи в метро. Ссутулится. На какое-то время отпустит бородку, но друзья вправят ему мозги. Или это сделает его супруга. Он будет много есть, но со временем станет следить за весом. Его пот станет пахнуть иначе, и его голос огрубеет. Его ладони останутся такими же теплыми и квадратными, но линии на них выцветут, словно впитаются в кожу.

Однажды он почувствует себя старым. Его волосы начнут редеть ото лба, очки будут придавать ему вид интеллектуала, а обаятельная улыбка станет почти заискивающей. Его плечи начнут подаваться вперед, словно тело решит свернуться, как палочка корицы. Его начнут мучить боли: головные ли, или подведет поясница, или старая спортивная травма. Он начнет болеть с приходом осени, и его кашель будет становиться все глубже и громче. На работе ему станут предлагать отпуск вне очереди. Потом он уйдет на покой. К тому времени его тело станет совсем легким. Он потеряет аппетит, но станет много спать. Станет много вспоминать. Перебирать фотографии, встречаться с бывшими одноклассниками, бывшими коллегами, бывшими девушками. Улыбаться, говоря в прошедшем времени. Его дети – или внуки – будут спрашивать его о той истории, о Хогвартсе и о Реддле, который придумал себе нелепое прозвище Темный Лорд. Гарри будет рассказывать это, как сказку. Страшную сказку на ночь. Он забудет свой собственный страх, его горе и боль смягчатся, поблекнут, как линии на ладони. Теперь это и для него превратится в историю.

Однажды он почувствует усталость, и она не пройдет. С каждым днем она будет накапливаться, неделя за неделей, и Гарри сразу поймет, что это означает. Он примет это спокойно, с достоинством, потому что он всегда был отважным. Он будет много времени проводить с семьей, с друзьями – с теми из них, кто к тому моменту останется в живых. Он будет много смеяться, перемежая смех кашлем. А потом однажды он заснет в кресле, и дыхание его остановится, а очки сползут на нос, и долго под воздействием силы тяготения будут клониться вниз, пока не упадут на колени.

И тогда Гарри Поттер будет мертв.

Застигнутый внезапным испугом, Северус застыл. Горе, сила той боли, которую причинили эти мысли, поразила его самого. Все мы умираем, да, это верно, но Гарри? Нет, только не он. Не он.

Внезапно во всем доме вспыхнул свет. Всюду, где были лампочки, разлилось сияние, настолько яркое, что Северус зажмурил глаза. Ослепленный, потерянный, он замер на месте, прижав кулаки к груди.

Вечером Поттер смущенно сообщил, что разобрался со счетами за электричество.

\- Со светом же лучше, верно? – он доверчиво поднял лицо, сидя у ног Северуса.

Тот склонился, обхватив его щеки руками, и прикоснулся губами к его губам.

Поттер решил, это благодарность за свет, но это и был свет, сам по себе.

***

Однажды Гарри Поттер пробрался в его кабинет; все они пробирались, рано или поздно. В каждом выпуске были такие храбрецы - мальчишки, проигравшие спор, или просто жаждущие внимания. Они взламывали шкаф, подменяли эссе, оставляли скабрезные карикатуры на доске; из года в год, без малейшей фантазии.

Что нужно было Поттеру? Сейчас уже не вспомнить. Какой-нибудь бездарный розыгрыш, а может - очередное дело "жизни и смерти", как это у них, подростков, бывает. Похоже, он тоже хотел что-то найти в шкафу с растворами, щелочами и кислотами. По крайней мере, Северус хочет так думать.

Он застукал Поттера в своем кабинете, читающего учебник Принца-Полукровки.

Старая книжка, исчерканная амбициозным, наивным мальчишкой. Испещренная рисунками, формулами, признаниями. Косой строчкой поперек главы: "Северус + Лили = друзья навек". Ее почерк; девичьи, закругленные буквы. Там же и выплески ненависти. Бесцельные угрозы, мечты об убийстве, о мести. Яды и взрывы. Там же и "величайшие открытия", которые он оберегал ото всех, чтобы однажды прославиться и получить какой-нибудь огромный, сияющий орден, медаль за заслуги, хоть что-нибудь...

Так явно и так жалко. Главная улика его несостоятельности. Он должен был запирать учебник в ящик стола, вместе с опасными реактивами, вместе с конфискованными журналами, картами, рогатками, бомбами-вонючками и прочим мальчишеским хламом.

Ему следовало сжечь чертову книгу, но как бы он сумел, если там - косой строчкой поперек главы...

Поттер листал страницы его жизни, склонившись над столом, спиной ко входу, беззаботный, бесстыжий, безмозглый. Он даже не заметил, как Северус подошел к нему, подошел так близко, вплотную, что можно было бы протянуть руку и...

"Развлекаетесь, Поттер?" - спросил он тогда. И когда мальчишка обернулся, застигнутый врасплох, в ярко-зеленых глазах его что-то мелькнуло... что-то, приведшее Северуса в исступление. Он кричал и тряс мальчику за плечи, и кажется, сильно толкнул (Совет Попечителей бы распорядился о его увольнении), а вслед еще и кинул какой-то склянкой...

Северус был готов умереть от унижения. Он даже не слышал, что мальчишка извинялся.

Он даже не понял, за что.

***

Теперь они целовались. Довольно часто. Каждый раз, в общем-то. Поттер приходил, тихо, как вор, поднимался по лестнице, замирая на скрипящих ступеньках. Входил в комнату, где всегда царил полумрак. С каждым разом становилось все меньше свечей: старые догорали, а новые Поттер не приносил. Мысль о верхнем свете казалась едва ли не кощунственной. Северус кутался в шаль, скрещивал ноги в лодыжках, подол юбки колыхался на сквозняке. Поттер клал руки на спинку кресла и склонялся сверху. Или садился у ног и тянулся к его губам. Или устраивался на подлокотнике, шаткий, как сама реальность.

Они целовались, не говоря ни слова. Несколько часов - только их шумное дыхание и мягкий влажный звук, с которым губы сминают другие губы.

Поттер не прикасался к Северусу. Ни к лицу, ни к плечам. Он тискал кресло: сжимал спинку, ерзал по подлокотнику, а однажды незаметно (как ему казалось) потерся о край подушки. Еще Поттер терзал платье: вцеплялся в подол так, что потом он был весь мятый. Робко оглаживал пальцами ленты бретелей. Завороженно глядел на качающуюся сережку.

Иногда глядел Северусу в глаза, и всегда это было как удар, как тошнота. Северус спешил привлечь его в следующий поцелуй.

Его губы были измучены. Красные, припухшие, они никогда не прекращали болеть. По утрам Северус ощущал, как они саднят. Ранка на внутренней стороне - от зубов Поттера. Язык - тяжелый и горячий, будто распухший во рту, подчиненный настойчивому языку Поттера. Невозможно столько целоваться.

Все равно, что зависнуть над пропастью на одной ноге.

***

Слова беспокоили Северуса. Прежде они не мешали. Словно мертвые рыбы, они дрейфовали где-то глубоко внутри. Теперь они шевелились, рвались к поверхности, требовали выхода.

Северус пока еще понятия не имел, что именно он так отчаянно хочет сказать.

Его больше интересовал вопрос: как?

Встав перед зеркалом в ванной, он разглядывал свое белое лицо. Темные, искусанные губы шевелились. Поднеся ладонь к горлу, Северус напрягал связки, и боль заставляла его зажмуриться. Слезы стекали из уголков глаз, пот слеплял волосы на висках.

В ярком свете он был похож на мертвеца, на траурную куклу, напомаженную, гримасничающую.

Раздевшись донага, Северус снова и снова произносил одними губами:

"Живой".

***

Он никак не ожидал, что это случится. А ведь ему стоило предположить: Поттер не из тех, кто может долго играть по правилам. Кто может уважать чужие границы, оправдывать оказанное доверие.

Следовало запирать дверь, всегда запирать дверь.

Гарри Поттер объявился на кухне, когда Северус варил кофе в старенькой, проржавевшей турке. Ярко светило треклятое солнце, и некуда было скрыться. И все же Северус метнулся, неловко, глупо метнулся куда-то вбок, как переполошенная птица. Ужас и ярость сковали его тело, и Северус застыл, врезавшись плечом в посудный шкаф. Поттер глупо улыбнулся, прижав бумажный пакет к груди.

\- Я купил немного свежих овощей, молоко для завтрака...

Поттер смотрел ему прямо в глаза: профессору Снейпу, бывшему учителю, бывшему предателю и бывшему мертвецу. Между ними не было ни единой, даже самой тонкой, завесы притворства. Ни масок, ни юбок, ни правил игры.

Ни молчания.

Гарри Поттер смотрел на Северуса Снейпа. Так, будто это в порядке вещей.

Кофе зашипел и пролился на плиту.

Напрягая горло, Северус выдавил слово, ударившее наотмашь и расколовшее вдребезги сонную тишину дома:

\- Вон.

***

Северус проснулся в ванной. Он продрог до костей. Как же так? Все тело болело. Он неуклюже сел, притянув колени к груди. Его била дрожь. Холод. Это все от холода. Как же так? Он разделся и забрался в ванную, он точно это помнит, но как же он забыл набрать воду? Краны закручены. Сухо. Кругом сухо. И так холодно.

Медленно поднявшись, разогнувшись, перешагнув через высокий белый борт, Северус вышел на лестницу.

***

Он все думал: кто же виноват? Кто-то ведь должен быть виноват; всегда так получается. Отец, который напивался и лупил его? Мать, которая никогда не умела любить, или же не умела показать, что любит? Реддл, который клеймил, присвоил, прогнул, заставив совершать немыслимые вещи?

Гарри Поттер, который ничего не знает об осторожности?

Словно в коробке со стрелкой-указателем: "осторожно! Хрупко!", нести этаким образом. Но Северус весь - стрелки, показывающие в разные стороны. Всюду хрупко, и нет уже никакого толку соблюдать осторожность.

Кто-то должен был взять на себя вину за все, что с ним произошло.

Но в доме был только он, и больше никого, ни единого призрака: теперь, когда Северус искал их, они все истаяли.

***

Северус спустился вниз в полусне. Он помнил, что где-то там, в темном коридорчике у задней двери, он оставлял подушки. Запасная подушка, вот что ему требовалось. Вместо той, что нагревалась каждые пару минут, словно ее черти поджаривали. Северус лежал в постели, скрючившись, и переворачивал подушку прохладной стороной снова и снова, но ничего не помогало. Он не мог заснуть и не мог проснуться, и в этом сумеречном состоянии прошлепал вниз, босыми ногами по сухому дереву ступенек.

Он совершенно забыл... вылетело из головы.

Он натолкнулся на что-то мягкое, а в следующую секунду тишина ночного дома вдруг наполнилось шумом, слово хлопаньем крыльев: птицы или летучие мыши, что-то огромное, темное, неясное, вдруг обрушилось на него... и запах ударил в нос. Сердце заколотилось, Северус закрыл голову руками, защищаясь, а удары сыпались на него сверху, все больше и больше, и высокий темный силуэт клонился к нему, шелестя и пришептывая.

Это был Тобиас; это точно был он. Только он так бил, и запах, этот запах - пыли и затхлости, и чего-то еще, позабытого, мертвого... теперь, спустя столько лет, Северус снова вспомнил его и узнал мгновенно, и все его существо скрутил даже не ужас - тоска; безнадежная, глубокая тоска от того, что ничто нельзя изменить, никогда, как бы много глупостей не совершал и как бы долго ни взрослел, сколько бы крови ни пролил, сколько бы войн не выиграл - вот он здесь, опять испуганный мальчик, закрывающий голову.

А потом вдруг все прекратилось. Дрожа, Северус поднялся с пола. Он наступил на что-то, и под ногами его зашелестела бумага. Сощурившись, Северус вгляделся в темноту. Его тяжелое дыхание вдруг превратилось в смех.

Газеты. Стопки газет, бумажная башня, вот что это. Фантом, не больше. Северус рассыпал их по всему коридору. Страницы перепутались, пыль поднялась до самого потолка. Всего лишь газеты. Чертовы газеты, отцовская подписка.

Вот и все.

Ему стало легко. Он рассмеялся громче, закашлялся, скривившись и схватив себя за горло. Потом вдруг судорожно принялся подбирать страницы, комкая, прижимая к груди, набирая в охапку. Он распахнул дверь, ведущую на задний двор. За полчаса он вытащил все: и газеты, и мебель, и тряпки, и прочий хлам. Морозный ночной воздух леденил голые ноги, но Северус даже не заметил. Он не останавливался, пока перед домом не образовалась целая гора, свалка памяти.

Он не чувствовал усталости.

Газеты горели отлично; тряпье - и того лучше. Свадебное материно платье было похоже на девушку, протянувшую к Северусу призрачные руки. Северус сел на траву, переводя дыхание. Вытер пот со лба. Запрокинул голову и заметил: светает.

Небо медленно розовело. Солнце поднималось над крышей дома. Огонь был все ниже и все бледнее, пока его не затушил налетевший ветер.

***

Северус не знал адреса, но знал номер - так уж вышло. Гарри Поттер взял трубку, словно только и ждал, что его звонка.

Они немного помолчали друг на друга.

Потом Поттер явился. Присвистнул, глядя на почерневшие, закопченные стены дома. Сунул руки в карманы разношенных джинсов, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

\- Свечи? - спросил сочувственно. Северус закатил глаза к небу. Костер, это все костер. Казалось, что потух, но стоило бы удостовериться. Северус стал таким безалаберным в последние годы; совсем как мальчишка, как Поттер.

Огонь пожирал траву на заднем дворе, а потом перекинулся на дом.

Какие мелочи.

Северус сидел на крыльце, вытянув ноги. Гарри плюхнулся рядом.

\- Красивая брошь, - заметил он небрежно, прикасаясь плечом к плечу Северуса. Тот отцепил от своей одежды тусклую брошь в виде осы и пристегнул ее к футболке Поттера, слева на груди, чуть выше сердца.


End file.
